my_lifetime_is_a_basedfandomcom-20200214-history
Superintendent Harris
Superintendent Bob Harris is a minor character on Glee. He is the head of Lima Public Schools, which oversees all schools, including William McKinley High School. He is portrayed by actor Christopher Cousins. Biography S5= Love Love Love He speaks to Sue Sylvester after Figgins is dismissed from his position as principal, assigning her to replace him, a promotion that may become permanent if all goes well until the end of the school year. The End of Twerk He is seen attending Will's presentation on twerking. Puppet Master He is first seen in Sue's office talking with Sue about the evaluation that will decide whether she'll remain as Director or not. At the end of the meeting, he invites Sue for a beer, suggesting that he thinks Sue is a man. Later, he walks around the school with Sue as she shows him the status of the school. After definitely giving the Principal position to Sue, he rejects her when she asks him out. |-| S6= Loser Like Me Harris appears again in this episode when Rachel goes to the Ohio School District regarding the arts being negated at McKinley. Through this discussion, Rachel decides to donate the money she had left from starring in "That's So Rachel". Harris accepts her offer (stating that he's interested in taking Sue's ego down a few notches) and suggests that she should be the one to coach the reinstated glee club. Child Star Bob Harris is seen walking down McKinley hallways with Sue, and seems a little worried at the suspect of Sue intending to retire, but this is quickly denied by her. She tells him she is running for the Principal of the Year award and asks him to sign his letter of recommendation, which she has already written. He promises to review it and in exchange he asks her to let Myron have a session with the New Directions. Later, he unknowingly interrupts a fight between Will and Sue while they are getting ready to perform at Myron's Bar Mitzvah, thinking that they are just rehearsing. Harris is also seen enjoying the rest of the party. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Harris gathers Sue and Will (the latter as a witness) at the School Board to discuss his most recent discovery: Sue's hurt locker. He says he is very creeped at what he found there, especially a doll with Myron's face and a copy of the Penthouse issue that Sue appeared in. Harris says that he can't overlook everything he saw and he can't allow Sue near young people, so he has determined to fire her. It is revealed that Superintendent Harris has decided, in spite of Myron's protests, that if New Directions loses at Sectionals, not only the glee club but all the arts will be taken from McKinley again. Dreams Come True Superintendent Harris reveals to Will that because of all his work with the glee club, the idea of McKinley High becoming a performing arts school was pitched to the district board where it was immediately approved. He then promotes Will to principal of the newly-christened William McKinley High School for the Performing Arts.